Shapes
Shapes are the general objects in the level editor. Shapes are mainly the most used part of the average Happy Wheels level. There are three kinds of shapes. *Circles *Rectangles *Triangles Their width and height can be changed as well as the cordinates. Rotation is also an option. Shapes colors can be adjusted by using the new color tool, or pasting color hex codes. They can be set to become interactive, fixed and sleeping. Making shapes interactive makes them touchable and they will collide with other things. Unchecking the interactive box will make the shape untouchable and is mainly used for art in levels. For the fixed and sleeping options, the shape must be toggled interactive before toggling. With the fixed option untoggled, the shape will have enabled physics and is now therefore mobile. Checking the fixed option will make the shape stuck at the same place all the time and is therefore unmovable. To check the sleeping option, fixed must be unapplied to the shape before. A sleeping shape has no physics applied until something collides with it. For a sleeping shape to move something non-sleeping must first touch it. You can change the opacity (or invisibility), in which 0 is completely white no matter what the color, 50 is a light version of the color and 100 is bold. Shapes are in different collisions too. The first collision will make the shape collide with mostly everything that has physics on. The second collision will collide with everything except for characters, non playable characters and character vehicles. The third collision doesn't collide with anything. It works like an uninteractive shape but can be moved with pin joints. It is often used for creating simple animations that don't collide with anything. The 4th and most recent collision collides with everything except for collision 4 shapes. The shape density can also be changed. Density works like weight, the higher it is, the heavier the shape is. The maximum density is 100 and the minimum density is 0.1. Shapes can be grouped with other shapes so if a shape is in a group the group will be a singular object. For example you can group a shape with four other shapes and they will all work as a single object and will all fall down at the same time. Fixed shapes can't be grouped. Shapes can be jointed with the pin joint tool. Jointing 2 shapes together will connect them and jointing a shape w/o another shape will joint it to the background. Rectangles Rectangles are boxy kinds of shapes. They have four sides and four corners. You can edit the width and height of them, maximum of both is 5000 and minimum is 5. Rotating them is also an option. This is the most commonly used shape. Circles Circles are circular shapes. Their width and height is locked together so it will change at the same time when either is one is changed. Like the triangle and rectangle, highest value of width/height is 5000. Rotating a circle will not affect anything. In the 1.61 update, the new inner cutout option is supposed to be used for wheels. Triangles A triangle has three sides and three corners, hence the prefix 'tri-', which means three. They can be adjusted with their width and height. Maximum width/height value is 5000 but minimum for height is 15 and 5 is minimum for width. Trivia *Having a shape with the color on the outline but no color on the inside will result in being unable to use the joint inside the open area. *The rectangle can make squares, just have the width and height equal. *It is impossible to make a scalene triangle (a triangle in which all three sides are different lengths), although you can do this with the poly tool. Category:Level Editor Category:Non- Breakable Items Category:Happy Wheels Category:Un- Interactive Items Category:Items Added In the Original Release